


Pesterlog Test (OC Trollian Memo) [WIP]

by artisticTyrian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Canon-Typical Violence, Canurr Fulvah (OC), How Do I Pesterlog, How Do I Tag, I've heard how hard it is but now I'm experiencing it for myself, Khepri Styjen (OC), LIKE EVER, Loxose ?????? (OC), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nidari Alursu (OC), Original Character(s), Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Qislin Xicali (OC), Ruthen Beccal (OC), Seljuk Visigo (OC), Troll Culture (Homestuck), Troll OCs, Trolls (Homestuck), Work In Progress, Ytrium Meliss (OC), basically just making this up as I go, dear god the pesterlogs, guys I don't know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticTyrian/pseuds/artisticTyrian
Summary: Quick intro to their typing quirks:acroamaticCaptive: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog [her quirk is that she doesn't have a quirk; purposefully changes grammar and punctuation rules constantly]atrocityAnalyst: +he quick brown foz jumps over +he laxY dog.cherubicalAphonic: //Th= quick browm fox junps ov=r th= lazy doggrimdarkTrickster: = the quik brown foxx jumps ovurr the lazy dog =greyCarapacian: the qUick-brown-fox jUmp5 over the lAzy-do9. [hyphenates excessively]controllingCordophonist: * the qu:ck brown fox ;umps over the !azy dog *addlepatedTergiversator: The quuick bro~n fox juumps ower the l^zy dog. [this one very quickly becomes a huge pain to read, sorry in advance]





	Pesterlog Test (OC Trollian Memo) [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> Quick intro to their typing quirks:  
> acroamaticCaptive: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog [her quirk is that she doesn't have a quirk; purposefully changes grammar and punctuation rules constantly]  
> atrocityAnalyst: +he quick brown foz jumps over +he laxY dog.  
> cherubicalAphonic: //Th= quick browm fox junps ov=r th= lazy dog  
> grimdarkTrickster: = the quik brown foxx jumps ovurr the lazy dog =  
> greyCarapacian: the qUick-brown-fox jUmp5 over the lAzy-do9. [hyphenates excessively]  
> controllingCordophonist: * the qu:ck brown fox ;umps over the !azy dog *  
> addlepatedTergiversator: The quuick bro~n fox juumps ower the l^zy dog. [this one very quickly becomes a huge pain to read, sorry in advance]

acroamaticCaptive [AC]  began trolling grimdarkTrickster [GT]  !  
AC: Hey  
AC: psst  
AC: Are you there?  
AC: please tell me you're home rn  
AC: . . .  
AC: are you on another job again?  
grimdarkTrickster [GT]  is idle!  
AC: dammit Can  
AC: look i understan we all got important things to be doing but I'm serious when I say you need to get your olive butt here as soon as possible  
AC: every1s waitin  
grimdarkTrickster [GT] is active!  
GT: = waiting for what =   
AC: sweet mother grub where have you been?!  
GT: = i will not so easily impart suxh nowledge to those who offer no prixe =   
AC: really? are we really gonna do this tonight  
GT: = if you really must know i was xheking up on reynar =   
AC: Oh. okay well  
AC: wait hold on give me a minute  
GT: = qislin =   
acroamaticCaptive [AC] sent grimdarkTrickster [GT] groupmeetingforyouknowwhat.trollian !  
AC: The memo's locked to the public. You can only get in thru these invites  
AC: ... you probably shouldn't keep AT waiting  
AC: Canurr?  
grimdarkTrickster [GT] joined private memo 5qUAd-meetin9 A5Ap All 9AnderbUlb5 over-here-immediAtely on memo board Squad 917 (you know who you are) !  
GC: my-An5wer i5 no And thAt'5 finAl  
GC: we wAit til AA 5how5-Up And then we decide who's 9oin9-to-leAd  
GC: oh hey 9t  
GT: = greetings all =  
CA: //Hi, Camurr  
AT: Hello, Fulw^h. Took youu long enouugh.  
CC: *N:dar:! Remember the ru!es!!!!!*  
CA: //That's mot v=ry mic=   
GC: i Agree-with loxo5e. if yoU will-not-Act with the proper condUct, yoU will be bAnned from thi5 di5cU55ion.  
AT: . . .  
AT: Fine.  



End file.
